


springs well up

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which ryou has revelations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	springs well up

Three months into his career at Duel Academia, Ryou realizes a distressing fact as reality comes crashing down around him. There are a few thoughts that constantly occupy his mind at all times and he thinks that probably only some of them are truths.

One: He needs to try harder if he wants to get anywhere with dueling.

Two: Don't piss off the upperclassmen.

Three: Smiling is a precursor to an easy conversation, unless it's with Fubuki.

Which brings him to Four: He is definitely in love with Tenjouin Fubuki.

Ryou isn't sure when number four become a permanent addition to the constants. He knows, however, that it's all Fubuki's fault. After all, he wasn't the one who sat down next to him on the rooftop over Obelisk Blue dorm, and he didn't _ask_  him to brush his hair out of his eyes or to tell him that he doesn't have to be King of Obelisk Blue or anyone but Marufuji Ryou (" _I like Ryou for Ryou_."). Ryou didn't ask for any of that, and he certainly didn't ask for his heart to start pounding whenever Fubuki smiled at him in class.

He doesn't know what to do with this knowledge either. It fills up the empty gaps of time when he doesn't think about dueling--and even when he's _supposed_  to be thinking about dueling. But he does know that it's a good feeling, a little bit like the sharp moment of clarity during a duel when he can see his opponent's logic unravel, only warmer and softer where it sits inside his heart. He also knows that Fubuki makes it that way.

Because talking to Fubuki is easy. Fubuki doesn't take up the space inside his head or expect an answer to his endless chatter. He doesn't _want_  anything from Ryou and  he's not sure that he remembers the last time that happened. So when he sits down next to him during all three meals of the day and tells him how his day went, he finds it to be an...enjoyable experience. 

Sometimes he makes a comment or tells him how his day went overall, and Fubuki _listens_. It isn't the same way his classmates hang onto his every word when he explains a particular strategy or the way some of them suddenly go wide-eyed when he greets them before class. Fubuki puts down his spoon and rests his chin on his hand while Ryou tells him about the ridiculous antics in the dueling ring today. It makes him feel...important, in a way that has nothing to do with the fact that he's the "next big shot of Obelisk Blue" or because he has something particularly valuable to say, but important because Fubuki cares. And he cares that Fubuki cares.

He stares at the back of Fubuki's head and drifts off from lecture, thinking about anything but the pitfalls of topdecking. Ryou imagines what it would feel like to run his fingers through Fubuki's hair where it's getting long and falling into his eyes. He thinks about how he wants to push it back behind his ear and kiss him hard on the mouth and let Fubuki push him onto the floor where they can find the most pleasing angle for their lips to meet.

Ryou would sigh into his mouth-- _Fubuki's mouth_ \--and feel him pet his wrist under the cuff of his sleeve. They could spend hours there on that rooftop exploring new ways to make Ryou gasp out Fubuki's name and muffle groans into his neck. He thinks that he could be content with doing that for a very long time.

" _\--kun._ "

" _\--ji-kun._ "

" _\--fuji-kun!_ "

" _Marufuji-kun!_ " Fukuyama Sensei's voice brings him back crashing down to planet earth, and he realizes too late that he is being asked a question.

He's giving Ryou an expectant look and he feels his face heat up as he looks around the room hoping to find a switch that says "The earth will proceed to swallow you up now, pull on me." He sees Fubuki out of the corner of his eye and his nape starts burning too.

After floundering for another few seconds, he clears his throat and speaks. "I'm afraid I don't recall the question, Sensei."

He raises a brow at Ryou. "Very well. Perhaps you will remember when you see me after class, Marufuji-kun."

The rest of the lecture goes in one ear and out the other as he sits through several more slides featuring the world's most unfortunate duelist making attempts at topdecking. Talking to Fukuyama Sensei after class doesn't go much better. He prevaricates, giving an excuse about getting little sleep last night. When he's released, he leaves with a nod and an apology, ready to call it a day.

The doors of the classroom slide shut quietly behind him when he hears a voice calling out to him.

"Why so glum, Marufuji-kun?"

He turns to frown. "No one asked y--" It's Fubuki, leaning against the wall and waving at him. Ryou freezes. "Fubuki..."

There's a spring in his step as he walks up to Ryou. "Dinner?" he asks, like they haven't been eating dinner together since the day of their entrance ceremony.

The corners of his mouth turn up without his permission. "...yeah." He doesn't expect to see Fubuki's own grin widen at that.

"Haha, I didn't know that you could smile!" Fubuki laughs, looking completely delighted to be here with him.

Ryou can feel his pride swell for absolutely no reason. "You do that enough for the both of us," he retorts, smile not going away.

"And he can joke too! What a wonderful day of miracles today has been for our Marufuji Ryou-sama!" And at three months, he knows that Fubuki is completely serious when he makes these declarations, and at three months he's completely at ease enough to let Fubuki nudge at his shoulder playfully with his own.

A warm sense of satisfaction flutters in his stomach as they trade jibes on their way to the Blue dining hall, because Ryou thinks that it might just be the easiest thing he's ever done.

\----

\--

-


End file.
